Exasperated Passion
by littleSpud
Summary: Modern AU; Clarke is a doctor in Charleston, putting in long hours, and enjoying what she can of life. But when she gets a new roommate, everything gets flipped upside down. Suddenly thrown into her life is her roommate's older brother, Bellamy, who has a unique ability to get under her skin and unnerve her in ways she never knew possible. *I do not own these characters*
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little experiment, I've read quite a few Modern AU stories and they all intrigue me so I decided to give it a shot. If I get good reviews I'll continue it, if not, I'll just stick with **_**Natural Chemistry.**_** Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_The bang echoed through the trees like a haunting song, _and I shot up in bed, my chest rising and falling rapidly, fists clenched in the sweat soaked sheets. Damn I hate that dream, I hate that memory. Dragging my hand over my face I fell back onto the bed, sighing, trying to erase the remnants of the nightmare; it still felt too real.

Deciding any further attempt at sleep was futile I picked up my cell phone, checking the time, eleven in the morning, meaning I had gotten five hours of sleep after my sixteen hour shift yesterday. Groaning I kicked off the confining brown sheets dampened in sweat and stood to stretch. I could hear noise in the kitchen, indicating Jasper and Monty were up as well. Heading to my dresser I pulled on an old black tank top and a pair of terry cloth shorts completely neglecting the unruly blonde curls, before marching downstairs.

Before rounding the corner to the kitchen I could smell the heavenly scent of coffee and cinnamon rolls wafting through the cool air, my stomach immediately signaling my arrival. At the sound both boys turned to face me, expectant looks plastered on their faces.

"Am I missing something," I asked hesitantly; though before they could answer I heard an unfamiliar chipper voice from the couch, "You must be Clarke," it exclaimed. Before turning I gave the boys a questioning look, only receiving shrugs for an answer.

Upon turning around I found a girl my height with big green eyes and long dark hair practically skipping across the living room to meet me. What the hell?

Anticipating my reaction Monty scurried over to my side, "Clarke, this is Octavia, she just got a job at the hospital as a pediatrician. She's been looking for a place to stay and Jasper let her know we had an empty room since Wells, well yeah, so she's here to uhm inquire about it," I flinched at his mention of Wells, it was still too fresh, the blood, his cries, my helplessness. Pushing the thoughts away I glanced back at Jasper to validate Monty's story, he gave me another little shrug and mouthed sorry. Turning back to face the perky girl, "Yeah, I'm Clarke,' I grumbled, still bitter about not being informed of this earlier, though my meager introduction was enough to make her beam at me.

"It's so great to meet you,' she gushed, 'I've heard so much about you already. Oh and I love your work."

I cringed at the last part; I always hated how people referred to it as work as though it was a piece of art. I could see the poetic justice, but to me, it was more about saving the person than looking good doing it.

Unsure of how to continue, I was about to ask about her new position but was saved by someone clearing their throat. We all turned to find the source, though I seemed to be the only one surprised to find a tall brooding man with ivory curls and eyes to match standing in our living room.

"Oh, Clarke, this is my older brother, Bellamy Blake,' she beamed up at him then turned to me, 'he's in the Coast Guard, he's a chief warrant officer, and just wanted to come and check the place out too."

"Hey,' he said reaching out a hand. As I shook his hand I noted the strength in his arms, the veins and muscles flexing as he withdrew his hands, leaving no doubt that he was strong. Glancing up I caught him studying me in a similar way.

Deciding I didn't particularly care what this stranger thought I blew a stray hair out of my faced and asked if they wanted cinnamon rolls and coffee, for some reason they laughed at this, though I couldn't help but notice the way his smile light up his whole face, lightening his brooding eyes. Jerking my head towards the stools at the bar I told them to take a seat while Jasper, Monty and I finished icing the rolls and put the coffee pot out.

We made small talk while we ate, trying to be polite; and afterwards Jasper took Octavia's hand and took her on the official tour of the house grinning like a fool.

As the pair headed up stairs I noted the scowl on his face as he stared after the pair, "He won't touch her, will he," he asked gruffly, though his question made Monty and I chuckle. His frown deepening as he turned to look at us. "What's so funny," he huffed out, jaw clenching, seeming offended by our laughter.

"Jasper isn't exactly a ladies' man if you know what I mean,' I tried to reassure him, though he only glared at me in response.

"He better not touch her,' he tone a warning, though it only aggravated me.

"And if he does," I asked, I couldn't help the smug grin as I saw his face darken.

"I'll kill him,' he says calmly, eyes dark and cold. I could feel Monty's silent distress as he watched the two of us.

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will," he said, grip now tightening on the counter.

Leaning over the counter a little bit, "No, you won't."

He stood abruptly, pushing the stool back as he did so, leaning over the bar towards me, "If you think that I'm going to just let your little friend offer my sister a place to stay, and touch her, then there's something seriously fucked up with your head."

I felt the anger start to bubble over, "In case you haven't noticed, your sister is twenty something years old, I'm sure she's been _touched_ before," I said with the smug smile still on my face as his eyes seemed to some how get even darker.

"I don't think you have any right to tell me anything about my sister," he spit out.

"Maybe not, but I don't see where you get off coming into someone else's home and threatening them then acting like a dick," I spit back.

"I'm only being a dick right now because you're being a little bi-," he was cut off by Octavia bounding down the stairs followed by Jasper. As he turned to look at his sister, I glared at the side of his head, how dare he come into my home and call me a bitch.

Noting the tension Octavia stopped skipping as she took in the scene; her brother standing against the counter, my icy stare at the side of his head, and a helpless Monty in the corner, though before she could say anything he cut her off, "C'mon O, we're leaving, you can find something better," he said throwing a cold glance at me before grabbing her arm.

Giving him a hard look she ripped her arm from his grasp, "No, Bellamy, I actually really like it here," not wavering under his glare she continued, 'the bedroom is really nice, Jasper is really sweet, Monty is relaxed, and so is Clarke. Plus they all work at the hospital so it would only make sense. I'm staying here," as if realizing her declaration she looked to me, "I mean if that's okay with you," she added.

I gave her a curt nod, she had a good point, it did make sense for her to stay with us, plus, it would mean less money each month for each of us.

"O-,' he began but she cut him off, "No Bellamy, I don't know what the hell just happened here, but for god's sake just let me do something on my own for once." The tension between the siblings was mounting, only adding to the tension that was already in the room.

"Fine,' he growled as he stalked towards the door, turning to us before opening it, 'don't come crying to me when you realize your stupid mistake," he clearly didn't take losing well, because as he turned he slammed the door, leaving us in silence.

After a few moments Octavia finally spoke up, "So are you really okay with me living here," she asked, seeming for the first time hesitant.

"As long as it's just you and not your asshole brother," Monty muttered from the corner of the kitchen, making us all laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, he's just really protective, and doesn't like to be challenged on things,' she explained glancing in my direction, 'much less losing those challenges."

I gave a curt nod, "Yeah, I noticed," I said as I set my cup in the sink, "well I think I'm gonna go for a run," I excused my self heading for the front door and my old black Nikes, hoping it would help clear my head and the residual nerves from the little confrontation. Some how the man managed to unnerve me and infuriate me like no other, despite the fact I barely knew him.

As I made my way down the front steps to the sidewalk, I felt my shoulders relax, the tension melting as the summer sun warmed them them. Grinning, I took off heading towards the river, leaving behind the morning's events, and the aggravating man that unsettled me.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, so I know you were all excited to see where this was going, but I feel as though I've found a better plot, that will end up being more fruitful and just enjoyable all around. It's still a Modern AU, however, in this one Clarke is a nurse with a haunting past, which she escapes through both work and some interesting extra circulars, such as say, MMA? But one day, visiting the gym with her good friend Octavia, she happens to meet Bellamy, a fellow fighter, who seems to be interested in unraveling Clarke's past. Who knows where this little adventure may lead. ;) **

**So check it out! It's called **_**Open Wounds. **_


End file.
